


Dawn

by fabula_prima



Series: Kairos [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALL THE SOFT CULLEN FEELS, Cullen Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Morning After, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabula_prima/pseuds/fabula_prima
Summary: 20 seconds of thought. She has never seen a lovelier morning.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this delightful fan art: http://sauen.tumblr.com/post/113044504449

There’s no good reason for her to blush. The scene before her only exists because of last night’s intimacy. Is that the right word for it, she wonders? Unmaking each other, down into the most essential sensations and exhalations until you can breathe back in together, something better and more.

She blushes at his exposed thigh, the flesh that’s soft and vulnerable in the early morning light. Recalls the trembling press of it against her own leg. Soft, transparent, downy fuzz only perceptible on the down stroke, turning to golden, wiry threads on the calf that tucks under her ankle. He tenses and she can feel the vibration of all the steps his sturdy legs have taken, pressing into her muscles as if aching to share the history of his every action– _oh my darling, can you feel the residual energy of each movement that brought me to you_? Stretched, arms over head, he is a paragon of courage–steadfast and strapping and shoulders like a horizon, but he had trembled above her, drawn his brows together in a vow:  _you are the only creature I will quiver before_.

The echo ache of the night before blooms like a gentle bruise, all light and honey at its edges and she pulls in a shaky breath. He is so still, his hands so still before her. Heavy, calloused hands, lined with a kind of grace, and elegance that his life never indulged until they met the hollows of her neck, the tender curve beneath her breast. And if they had spared softness for another woman in his past, she prayed, her own shaking fingers laced with his, that the woman had shown him kindness.

They had only laid together once, but  _Maker_ , she will show him kindness. She watches the slow flare of his nostrils, listens for the whisper of his breathing, matches her own to the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. She will show him the tenderness and mirth of life, gentle kisses like drinking in the scent of each other, a warm hearth in a warm home, armfuls of golden, lion-hearted children, a watchful eye as he sleeps.


End file.
